


Howl

by KageOkami666



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Snuff, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageOkami666/pseuds/KageOkami666
Summary: It is said that the feel of a bond breaking is akin to falling into a black hole; simultaneously being crushed and ripped apart.  When Prowl felt his bond break it was like the snap of a high tension cable.  The initial burst and resulting slam of his mates spark propelled across light years of space right back into his own heated casing causing his spark to shudder.  Their bond breaking did not kill him as was normal but then again he had not been normal since before the start of the great war… since his bonding to Jazz.





	1. If you could only see the beast you've made of me

**Author's Note:**

> So this story has been playing in my head as an epic romance for the last 6-7 years, the writing process has changed it into sort of vore/snuff not sure if these are proper words to describe it. Either way it has Mech cannibalism. 
> 
> The story has been largely inspired by the song Howl by Florence + the Machine  
> And the Were Prowl, Vamp Jazz art by Plantman exe
> 
> The chapter titles are the part of the lyric that sort of inspired the chapters
> 
> My friend Chai helped me beta the first two chapters so they are probably a lot better written then the rest I may go back and edit the later chapter later. so feel free to leave me reviews and suggestions because I was playing with a lot of ideas in this and I am not sure if I fleshed them out very well.

 It is said that the feel of a bond breaking is akin to falling into a black hole; simultaneously being crushed and ripped apart.  When Prowl felt his bond break it was like the snap of a high tension cable.  The initial burst and resulting slam of his mates spark propelled across light years of space right back into his own heated casing causing his spark to shudder.  Their bond breaking did not kill him as was normal but then again he had not been normal since before the start of the great war… since his bonding to Jazz.

 

With a shock Prowl jolted into consciousness. Fire erupting through his frame as electricity surged down his lines radiating from his spark chamber.  Convulsing with the energy surge his frame shifted. Heavy plating thinned, shifting to form sharper edges, blunt finger tips elongated, becoming claw-like.  Dentals elongated sharpened ready to tear into someone. Anyone. This was terribly unfortunate for the Decepticon guard quickly approaching at the sudden commotion of a prisoner who was supposed to be in stasis lock.  With a snap of his frame, Prowl broke the chains binding him in a compromisingly prostrate position for the planned interrogation that would never come.

 

Free, Prowl surged forwards tearing into the hard but not hard enough armor, leaving the softer, unprotected metal and fluid lines of the guard exposed. All the while Prowl's transformation continued. Claw tips ever sharpening as they pierced and pulled away plating to sink into newly unprotected circuits and wiring.  Energon jets from the high pressure neck lines as his jaws closed on the panicked guards carotid cables.  Claws tore into chest plate to find and crush the poor mech's spark chamber.  Life-force draining, the frame dropped to the ground.

 

 Prowl's processor resources rerouted from tactical simulations and battle planning to sharpen his auditory, nasal, and optical sensors.  Long dormant bond mate protection protocols activated heatedly, searing along his wiring potently.

 

A search of the corpse revealed little of use. The mech was young and probably sent to prepare the cell and tools for the interrogator.   With no way to leave the cell  without alerting the crew to his escape, Prowl had nothing to do but wait and weigh his options.

 

A sudden jolt of hunger had Prowl considering the corpse currently sharing his cell.  After an indeterminate amount of time spent in stasis and prior to his capture having been on strict rations.  He had been searching for a world that might have the resources to provide a new home to the remains of the Cybertronian race. That endeavor, coupled with the exertion and subsequent capture by enemy forces left Prowl's energon levels terribly low.  On top of that, his armor was feeling precariously thin after his transformation.  A newly formed surge of residual energy coursed down his spine as he deliberated and deduced.

 

Lifting the smashed spark chamber to his face, Prowl sniffed at the glowing life-force consideringly. Out of options and driven by his most fundamental of protocols to act, he drank what fuel had collected. The effects of fresh energon hitting his processing systems refueling him were immediate.  With the energon consumed, Prowl shivered as his newly activated protocols provided him with the next phase of strengthening his systems.  Snapping a small piece off the edge of the fallen con's chamber, Prowl hesitantly bit into it.  This process would take longer but given his dire situation he could use all the resources he could muster.  Newly transformed enzymes were breaking down the metal and other components to supplement and strengthen his own systems. Already his dentals could be felt hardening, even more easily crushing Cybertronian plating and parts for continued consumption.  He was more then ready to sink even further into the formerly living metal as Prowl once again lifted the chamber to his lips.


	2. I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free

Hearing the scuff of pedes enter the hall out side of his interrogation cell Prowl lifted his head from his feast.  Resisting the urge to shield his kill from being taken Prowl moved to hide along the doorway.  Hearing the click of the locks disengaging Prowl gave the interrogator a brief moment to recognize the limbs strewn about the room.  Before pouncing, slamming the back helm plate of the fallen mech over the interrogators face effectively silencing and blinding the poor mech.

 

Body colliding with the large mech Prowl hammered him into the wall opposite of his cell.   Claws shredding into the smaller plates of his abdomen, voracious.  The need to feed driving Prowl to tear into the mech, screams muffled in the helm of his old comrade. As he devoured the mechs guttering spark Prowl felt the protocols once more change their primary objective, he was relatively safe, free, and he needed to find his mate.


	3. Screaming in the dark I howl when we're apart, Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart

The mission was supposed to be easy. Transport the stasis locked Autobot tactician from the scout ship that originally captured him to the nearest heavily fortified prison ship at the Deception's disposal.

 

The Impact was not a war ship, built for speed and maneuverability.  She was able to break through Autobot barricades undetected. Running intel and goods alike, her hidden passages and holds were now a hindrance as the creature darted in and out at whim avoiding the cameras and other sensors with ease.  Where it came from and what it was is still unknown as each crew mate it came in contact with were taken out swiftly with but a few screams and gurgles through the coms as they were quickly dispatched.

 

Spectrum searched though the sensors at his disposal trying to locate and identify the creature with little luck.  The rest of the crew in the bridge were in a panic trying to hail any nearby ship for assistance because capture by Autobot was preferred to being torn apart by whatever this was.

 

As another scream echoed over the coms Spectrum directed Palisade to the creatures last know location.


	4. My fingers claw your skin, try to tempt my way in you are the moon that makes the night for which I have to howl

As his claws edge under the white chest plates of the next Decepticon, Prowl's mind wonders to his bonding night long ago.

 

Feeling drunk on the festivities of the evening Prowl carries Jazz as they are led deep into the bowels of Jazz's family home.  Only when they reach the large ornate doors of the bonding chamber does Prowl feel any hesitation.  What happens beyond this door will forever change them.  Their lives intertwined their sparks laid bare before one another.

 

Prowl crosses the threshold to the room before letting his soon to be bondmate down on the edge of the ornate birth that they would share tonight.  Jazz's creators follow to whisper their well wishes and advise for the right of passage ahead to their little bitlet. As Prowl busies himself poring energon from the crystal decanter into the glasses prepared he notices the little bottle almost hidden among the selection high grade left for the couple to enjoy.

 

As he returns to Jazz's side he notices the look of disappointment in Jazz's sire's eyes as he leaves the room noting that Prowl had found the hidden little bottle.  Placing it on the table besides the birth as he gives Jazz his glass before taking his hand and sitting beside his mate.  The couple slowly sip at their energon waiting for the doors to close and the sounds of the locks to engage signaling that they are finally alone and safe to proceed with the consummation of the bond.

 

As the final locks engage Jazz eases the half full glass from his servos and gently pushes Prowl to lay back onto the birth.  Hand quickly find purchase on Jazz's hips as the mech straddles his hips hands exploring everything before him.  Hands shivering Prowl eases them up under Jazzes chest plate, fingertips slowly tracing the seam.  It happens slowly but feels like it is much too fast that their chest plates open.  The pale white glow of Jazz's spark more beautiful then anything he has seem in his life.  As the two sparks meet both mechs howl as ecstasy.


	5. Now there's no holding back, I'm aching to attack, my blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out

Snapping back to the present Prowl looks up from the white chest plate that is not Jazz's to the terrified face plate of a mech that is not Jazz.  Spark aching Prowl howls claws digging in to crush the spark that is not his mate's.

 

Devouring the sparking remains of the chamber Prowl feels his armor reach the maximum density of his current form.  Fully fueled in a way he has not been in millennia Prowl drops the remains of the corpse, he will be back for it later when he has more time to process the raw materials.

 

For now his spark aches and he needs to find the bridge, he needs to set course for Earth and find his Jazz.  He needs his sparkmate like never before. 

 

Pain fueling his rage Prowl shifts his frame to full combat mode. There is no need to hide his true from anymore.  This is a ship of dead mechs.


	6. The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound, I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground

Making sure Palisade stayed in the cameras' line of sights Spectrum directed the few remaining security mechs cover the giant of a mech as he approached the open storeroom.  There would be no escape for the creature, they would finally see what they were dealing with and take it out.

 

The creature exploded out to the storeroom a flurry of claws and teeth.  Palisade didn't stand a chance the creature was lightning fast and aimed right for the thinner armor under his left arm tearing out a fistful of large energon lines.  Palisade quickly fell life fuel flowing out too quickly for his frame to regulate.

 

The remaining security mechs fled the hall as soon as the mech burst forth taking out Palisade before turning on the next mech of the group.


	7. Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins, I want to find you tear out all your tenderness

The mechs on the bridge froze as spectrum paused the video feed when the creature stood. 

 

Metal warped and stretched to create long sharp claws and teeth.  Audio receptors repositioned to track and amplify sounds. And a long whip like tail from which grew millions of threads of highly condensed crystalized energon. 

 

On the screen was a monster from night cycles long ago that had no right to exist. Spectrum came back to himself to hear the remains of the crew in the bridge in a panic.  The last of the security mechs had stopped responding and everything froze at the scratch to the command center security lock.  The silence breaking as the were-mech crashed full body into the sealed doors. 

 

Prayers to Primus stuttering with each crash of the mech into the reinforced door, slowly denting and buckling the metal.


	8. Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers, starts so soft and sweet and turns them into hunters

The crashed Decepticon ship was becoming more of a enigma. As the Autobots searched the wreckage.  The ship was small but signs of habitation pointed to the fact that the ship had a moderate sized crew.  However with only one set of tracks leaving the ship, no bodies a board and the many smears and splatters of energon through out the evidence was painting a very grim picture of events.

 

Ratchet followed close behind Prime as they finished surveying the ship.  Seemingly random panels had been torn open in some places where parts and pieces where removed.  The ships automatic diagnostic log showed no evidence of malfunction.  Having found no information of use Prime called the rest of the crew to follow the trail that Hound and a small group of scouts had already set out to follow.

 

As they caught up, Hound reported that the mech they were following was very heavy for it's size and appeared to be moving at it's maximum speed.  The mech had not yet set any traps or shown any hint of even trying to hide it's trail.  It appeared the mech was trying to get to a specific location the direction it traveled only changing to find the fastest way over the terrain.

 

What the mech was looking for became immediately apparent when teletraan 1 notified Optimus that an intruder had broken into the hidden crypt that housed the one mech of their crew that had fallen since landing on Earth.


	9. The fabric of your flesh pure as a wedding dress, until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest

Breaking into the vault had been surprisingly easy. No guards, no camera, only a signal sent to notify that the seal had been broken. His poor Jazz was left alone and defenseless. 

Ratchet had put his body back together as best he could but without a spark to power his frame and provide instruction to the healing nanites the solder seams remained.

Running his hand down the face of his mate Prowl only then noticed how much larger his frame was and laughed for the first time in a long time imaging Jazz playfully scolding him to cut back on the Energon. 

He had to work quick if Prime and Primus forgive Ratchet showed up too soon they would no doubt put a stop to his plans. 

Prowl prepared Jazz's Body and his exactly as the old head cook, alpha of the lykosmech that served Jazz's family. 

There was no guarantee this would work. Never before had one of the noble vampire family allowed their mate to choose the lower class transformation. Lykosmech were a mere feed species to the vampire granted much hardier then a standard mech or femme but prey non the less.

The first part of the old alpha's tale seemed to have played out. He had survived the snap of the bond now he just hoped to Primus he could guide his mate's spark back to his chamber and revive him with the excess energon and materials he had consumed on the Decepticon ship.

Settling next to his mate on the bier Prowl guided Jazz's fangs to his neck cables piercing the thin metal before lined up their spark chambers and concentrating on the part of his spark where he could feel Jazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was really hard to write I'm debating a chapter 10 or not. I have a terrible time writing anything remotely serious. My brain likes to try to insert comedy where it is not wanted.


End file.
